


Winter Designs

by FeliciaSueLynn



Series: Seasons in Chicago [1]
Category: Korean Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, meet cute, set in chicago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaSueLynn/pseuds/FeliciaSueLynn
Summary: Jong Suk, a fashion design intern, is lonely and just a bit forgetful. Woo Bin is an aspiring model who works in the men's department of Macy's and is slightly off kilter. What happens when a sketchbook brings these two together?





	1. Foreward

Jong Suk sighs looking out the grimy window of the subway. The dirty streets of the city purified by the blanket of snow covering it. They are still supposed to receive several more inches and Jong Suk would normally be thrilled by the news but this time the snow makes him feel lonelier than ever. He doesn't like seeing all the couples walking hand in hand admiring the snow.

He puts his headphones in his ears sighing and leaning his head against the cool glass fogging it up. It's been so long since he's had a relationship. He has friends but the loneliness of winter seeps into his bones with the cold. He hates that he can't appreciate the snow like he usually does, he hates that it's ruined by something so petty.

He turns his head and eyes away from the window surveying the train. There are several others there with him; all business men and women at this early hour typing on laptops or going over documents. Jong Suk pulls out his sketchbook deciding doing something would be better than this pity party he's creating for himself.

He sighs again when he looks at what he was working on last night realizing it was a couple outfit. They don’t even do that sort of thing in the U.S. He berates himself and flips to a fresh page. He can’t think of any designs and as a fashion design intern that frightens him a little bit. Instead he wants to sketch the various skyscrapers of Chicago covered in snow. His pencil moves across the paper drawing the hard line of a building, filling it in with windows and ledges covered in snow and Christmas decorations.

He stops half way through huffing at it. He’s not satisfied with it, it seems today is just one of those days. He places the sketchbook beside himself on the seat and looks out the window once more for inspiration but it doesn’t come. Instead he sees he’s missed his stop. He jumps up, he can get off at the next stop and back track. The train pulls up to the station and he bolts from his seat and out the doors. He speed walks away getting half way down the block before he realizes his mistake. He left his sketchbook and pencil on the seat of the train. It’s too late now.


	2. 01

Woo Bin watches the red haired man from a few rows back. He doesn’t know when his curiosity grew into slight obsession but he knows he’s a tiny bit creepy. It’s not like he stalks the man with gorgeous lips and a cute eye freckle, Woo Bin just makes sure he’s on the train a stop before him and gets off a stop after. He knows his train schedule and it’s his way to work anyway, he tries to convince himself it’s just happenstance. It works, slightly.

Woo Bin watches him sigh multiple times looking out the window before turning to his sketchbook. He loves watching the other man draw. It’s something Woo Bin wishes he had a talent for. Woo Bin chances a look outside taking his eyes off the object of his affection for a few seconds to see they’ve passed the man’s normal stop. 

He opens his mouth to tell him but immediately closes it. What does he say in a situation like this? ‘Hey I know you don’t know me but you just missed your stop. I’m not being creepy or anything we just ride the train a lot together.’ He shakes his head and decides to cough really loudly. It doesn’t catch his attention. Woo Bin doesn’t know what else to do. He glances around to see if there’s another way he could grab the others attention. 

Another sigh escapes the man in front of Woo Bin and he looks over to find the other man pushing his sketchbook aside and looking out the window. Woo Bin watches his eyes widen in the reflection on the glass. He watches when the man bolts up from his seat and down the aisle with his bag at his side and races off the train right before the doors close at the stop passed his.

If Woo Bin had been thinking clearly, he’d have realized he needed to get off there too. Instead his thoughts were on the white sketchbook and pencil left lying on the seat two seats in front of him. He looks around; no one is paying him any attention so he stands up and grabs the stuff sitting back down in the other man’s spot. It’s still warm from him and when Woo Bin inhales he can still smell the musky after shave the other used that morning. 

“God. I just keep getting creepier,” he mumbles to himself in Korean. But that doesn’t stop him from flipping to the very first page of the book.

He’s excited when the very first page holds Hangul, not just English not Japanese or Chinese but Hangul. He’ll be able to fully and properly communicate with him. He’s never been more excited. The page shows the man’s name, address and phone number in both English and Korean in case the notebook is lost. Woo Bin thinks it’s slight overkill but at least he knows the man’s name and that he’s Korean. Lee Jong Suk. Somehow he thinks he’s never heard a more gorgeous and manly name. 

Woo Bin runs his fingers lightly over the page smiling at it. He’s tempted to call the number now, to listen to what Jong Suk’s voice sounds like when he’s not muttering to himself or talking frantically to his boss but he wants to savior looking at the sketchbook and instead rides the train all the way into the suburbs of the Chicago land area flipping from sketch to sketch.

The variety in the drawings shocks Woo Bin. He knew Jong Suk was talented but everything in the book was amazing. Even the unfinished sketches, which were more plentiful than completed ones, were breathtaking. Each page holds something new; a portrait of someone, a new landscape sketch, or even a new fashion design. Woo bin was particularly interested in those. He’d noticed Jong Suk’s impeccable fashion sense but he didn’t know he was a designer. Woo Bin’s curiosity grows stronger with each page.

It’s more than half way through the book when Woo Bin almost wants to cry. There on the page is a sketch of himself, asleep and leaning against the window of the train with his arms folded. The sketch is actually finished and Jong Suk even signed it. 

Does that mean Jong Suk knows he watches him? Or is he as curious about Woo Bin as Woo Bin is about him? The questions swirl in Woo Bin’s mind and before he can lose his nerve, he pulls out his phone, flips to the front of the book and poises his fingers over the keys to dial Jong Suk’s number. He nearly jumps out of his skin when the phone starts ringing in his hand. 

Todd Sanders reads clearly across the screen and Woo Bin groans. How could he completely forget he had work today? He would have been a little early if he had gotten off with Jong Suk but now he’s hopelessly late. He answers it, it’d be worse if he didn’t, and holds it away from his ear slightly.

“Woo Bin, where the hell are you," the other man hollers into the phone, “you were supposed to be here an hour ago.”

“Sorry, sorry,” he replies in accented English. He’s tempted to burst into that popular Super Junior song but Todd would just get more irate. 

“I don’t want apologies I want someone to cover the Men’s department.”

“I know I fell asleep on the train. I’ll be there in half an hour it’s on its way back that way now.”

“This better not happen again,” Todd huffs and the line goes dead.

Woo Bin continues staring at the notebook impatient as the train slides back towards Chicago. He looks up every minute or so to make sure his stop isn't approaching but it makes time slow down. He can't afford to lose this job. 

His stop is announced over the speaker system, something he had ignored until Todd called, and he stands up to wait by the doors. He puts the sketchbook and pencil carefully in his dark tan messenger bag and throws the bag across his chest. The doors open and he flies out using his long legs to propel him towards Macy's in a long run.


	3. 02

The thing about being an intern is that you don't actually get to do the cool stuff unless someone is sick and much to Jong Suk's dismay that was not the case today. He wants to design clothes or even help others design clothes. Instead he's stuck taking the company credit card to the Starbucks down the street in the thick snow to bring everyone their over priced lattes and espressos. 

His eyes flit across the small cafe as he waits in line and rolls his eyes at the couples occupying all the tables. There's one person sitting alone and he almost feels a kinship until the person's phone rings and he talks animatedly to his obvious significant other. It's not even valentine's day, it's not even Christmas, Jong Suk thinks, and yet all these couples are everywhere. 

He wishes he could reverse time and start the day over, maybe even the season. Figure out why things ended up like this. It's not like him to feel pity for himself but he's so painfully lonely. He sighs and steps up to the counter and hands the woman a sheet with all the drink orders. It's easier that way. She looks up to glare at him and he sends her an apologetic smile. He sees the change in her when she notices him. He's not exactly ugly and he knows it, plays it to his advantage slightly.

"Sorry, it's an office order. It's okay if it takes a while," he smiles again for added affect and she nods and gets to work entering the order in the computer. It takes her a few minutes and several double checks to make sure everything is right in the system. He pays her and steps to the side to wait.

Jong Suk wonders where his sketchbook is. Is it still on the train? Did someone grab it and not look at it? Did someone look at it and decide to keep it? Why hasn't anyone called? His thoughts grapple with these questions and worse until he's interrupted by the girl.

"Excuse me," she sends him a shy smile, "your order is ready."

Jong Suk nods and walks up to the counter. He stacks the three drink carriers carefully one on top of the other to walk back to the office. He hates getting stuck running errands. Today hasn't gotten any better since the mishap on the train. He bites his lip in concentration walking and balancing the drinks. He makes it to the office and up the elevator safely. He sets them down on his meager desk that's just slightly bigger than something you would see in a high school. The only highlight of it is the fact that it faces the windows even if he's not very close to them. He hands out the coffees and sits down at his desk thankful that he didn't trip and add to his list of horrible happenings.

He picks up his phone and stares at it. The questions ambush his mind like a sudden blizzard ripping and tearing at his thoughts. He worries the train workers threw it out or someone ripped up his sketches for fun. He knows it's far fetched but he can't help it. He taps his thumb against it impatient. He needs his sketchbook back. He feels antsy without it. He leans back in his chair still holding and staring at it. He pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and worries at it. 

"Are you planning on chewing a hole through it," he hears from his left. He sits up immediately and turns toward his boss. She's standing next to him holding papers and he throws a weak smile at her.

"Sorry, I'm just a little worried."

"Well don't take it out on your gorgeous lips," she winks and sets the papers on his desk before walking away. He sighs. He's told her several times that he's gay but she won't take that as an answer. He flips through the papers and gets to work organizing and entering the data sighing the whole way through. 

The day ends with Jong Suk leaving work feeling even worse. He still hasn't heard anything about his sketchbook. The snow had gotten thicker throughout the day and instead of making him feel better it only worsened his anxiety. His day got even worse when the snow stopped the trains and he was forced to walk 23 blocks back to his apartment through sludge. His legs and feet frozen by the time he's on the stoop pressing iced fingers to the number pad to let him into the complex before he can climb three flights of stairs to his small, over priced studio apartment.

He opens the door, shrugs off his jacket dropping it and his bag to floor, and falls face down on the couch sinking into it. He was going to head for the bed but the couch was closer in between the door and his bed. It's been a hard day and he can't quite pin point what was so terrible. A day like today could have been amazing. He loves walking in the snow, he doesn't usually mind getting the people at the office coffee, and the cold doesn't bother him most times. But today, everything seems so much worse than it is. The cold is colder, the menial tasks more grueling, and the wet snow gross instead of beautiful. 

Jong Suk doesn't know when but he ends up falling asleep on the couch slipping out of consciousness like he sips on a drink in bursts of drowsy awareness and colorful dreams. He jolts awake to the sound of his cellphone. He puts his hand out to feel around the coffee table for it before remembering it's in his jacket pocket. He gets up yawning and scratching at his side. 

He barely opens his eyes and he walks to the door, grabs his jacket and searches for the phone. He pulls it out of the pocket it and is able to answer it just in time. His voice comes out gravelly and sleepy.

"Hello?"

"Ah, hello," he hears in Korean, "Is this Lee Jong Suk-ssi?"

"Yes," Jong Suk lets the word drag out giving a slight pause, "Who is this?"

He's a little apprehensive. He hasn't spoken Korean in a while he knows he's rusty and the language sounds foreign to his ears. His siblings have been busy and his parents don't want to talk to him after he left Korea to pursue his dream. What are the odds of a Korean knowing his number unless given it by his family?

"My name is Kim Woo Bin. I found your sketchbook on the train."

Jong Suk breathes out relieved it's been found. He had forgotten about it in his sleepy stupor but he feels like he can breathe a little easier now that he knows it's not in the garbage or soaked in snow.

"You did," he can't keep the excitement from his voice. The words come out breathy and kiddish but he couldn't care about that at this point. The man on the other line laughs and Jong Suk thinks it's a pretty sound. Deep and manly. He pushes that from his thoughts, too.

"Are you busy now? Can we meet somewhere?"

The laugh rings through the phone again and Jong Suk finds himself more curious about Kim Woo Bin than cautious. Finally something good on this craptastic day he thinks. A genuine smile appears on his lips for the first time in a while. 

"If your address in here is accurate then I'm close by. We could meet up," Woo Bin replies. 

"Really? Thank you so much. There's a cafe on the corner. Is that okay?"

"Sure, see you then," Woo Bin hangs up the phone after and Jong Suk wastes no time throwing his coat on, grabbing his bag and racing out the door. He nearly falls down the stairs in his excitement. His sketchbook is the only thing he'd cry about if lost. It's as much a piece of him as his hand or leg.

Jong Suk bursts into the cafe panting. He puts his arms on his hips bending over slightly trying to catch his breath as he looks around. The cafe is decorated fully for Christmas. It's called Argo tea and seems ridiculously expensive though that doesn't stop Jong Suk from stopping in to order an Earl Grey Tea latte or bubble tea.

His hope starts falling when he can't spot anyway similar to the image he built in his head. The door dings behind him and he turns his hopes rising again. But he's pretty sure Kim Woo Bin isn't a four foot blonde girl. He sighs and decides he's here so he may as well get something warm to drink. He orders his latte and walks to the other side of the store passing all the Christmas gift sets to reach the seating area.

He looks around around again before turning to face the door. He sets his cup down on the table. He did rush out a bit, he thinks to himself. He pulls the chair out and is about to sit down.

"Jong Suk-ssi?"

Jong Suk turns and his eyes land on a man slightly taller than him who's standing up from his chair. Jong Suk's eyes trail his soft hair that contrasts deeply with his sharp cheek bones and down his broad shoulders. He stops himself and averts his eyes coughing. He looks familiar but Jong Suk can't quite pinpoint why.

"Ah, yes," Jong Suk replies grabbing his drink to walk over to Woo Bin's table. He sits down and Woo Bin follows.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there for a second."

"Me neither," Jong Suk laughs awkwardly. He hadn't expected the beautiful voice to have a beautiful owner.

"So, uh, my sketchbook?"

"Oh right, sorry," Woo Bin smiles and Jong Suk kind of wants to melt into the chair but he smiles back, "here you go."

Woo Bin slides the sketch book across the table to Jong Suk and Jong Suk's smile widens looking down at it. His day just got ten times better and he's suddenly glad it's Friday and he doesn't have to do anything he doesn't want to. He runs his fingers down the cover of the book and opens it flipping through the sketches until he feels Woo Bin's eyes on him. He looks up awkwardly.

"Sorry," that word seems to be passed between them a lot Jong Suk thinks, "I'm just really happy I got it back. It means a lot to me."

"I should be apologizing," Woo Bin pauses and Jong Suk looks up, "I...looked through it. I hope you don't mind."

Jong Suk tries not to let his smile fall. He shouldn't be mad, at least he got it back. But still. It's personal. He doesn't say anything. Instead he looks back down at his sketchbook and continues checking to make sure they're all there. He lands on a portrait he drew recently on the train.

"Oh!"

"What is it," Woo Bin asks.

"I thought you looked familiar. You fell asleep on the train the other day. I like your jacket," Jong Suk says.

He looks up at Woo Bin and he's suddenly not smiling his face has fallen and for some reason Jong Suk really hates it. He tilts his head to the side in a silent questioning. Woo Bin shakes his head slightly and replaces his smile though Jong Suk thinks it's a little less sincere than before.

"Nothing, sorry. Just thinking. I should be going."

"Okay. It was nice meeting you. And thanks," Jong Suk smiles. He won't be mad he decides. At least it's here in one piece and nothing is missing.

Woo Bin nods and stands up. Jong Suk turns to watch him leave the cafe before following suit after carefully placing his sketchbook in his bag. It wasn't such a bad day after all.


	4. 03

Woo Bin walks out of the cafe the smile falling with the snow that's still coming down from the sky. He got his hopes up staring at that sketch. He got the courage to call him from thinking that maybe Jong Suk thought he was cute, too, and this is where it gets him. He should have held more control over his thoughts, he thinks. He wouldn't feel so disappointed that Jong Suk drew him because he liked his jacket. 

Woo Bin sighs and tugs on the jacket silently cursing it for being the cause of his sudden mood change. It would have been better if Jong Suk never sketched him at all. But then he knows he probably wouldn't have given the book back and he thinks maybe it was worth it to see the smile on Jong Suk's face and his eyes light up for the first time in weeks.

Woo Bin kicks the snow in front of him angry at himself for getting his hopes up. He walks all the way home, a good eight blocks from the cafe, but he hardly feels the cold or the snow that creeps into the sides of his shoes soaking his feet. He goes through the routine of getting into his apartment, dressing for bed and lying down. 

It takes him hours to fall asleep. His thoughts filled with Jong Suk and all the things he assumed from one picture. He's ashamed of himself. Of getting so invested when he didn't know anything. When he does fall asleep it's fitful and humid, he constantly throws the blankets on and off and can't find a comfortable position. 

When he finally wakes up the next day it's 11 AM. He rubs his eyes and sighs. He's still tired but his back will hurt if he lays there any longer. He sits up swinging his legs over the side of the bed pounding at his back with his fist to try to get the soreness out of it while heading to his bathroom to shower.

He relishes in the hot water on his skin. The water rolls down his body rolling the kinks out with it as his mind goes over yesterday's events. After his agonizingly long night it seems like a dream. He rolls his neck and turns off the faucet. He dries off and dresses in a white sweater and dark jeans. Looking outside, it's still snowing and he decides maybe he needs to work off his emotions. It'd be a perfect day for ice skating, he thinks.

He bundles up, wrapping a scarf around his neck and putting on his warmest jacket. The one Jong Suk sketched him in, of course, but he shoves that from his mind as quickly as it enters. He pulls a hat over his head and ears and some gloves. Checking he has his wallet, he leaves without eating deciding to get some food to eat while waiting in line.

Woo Bin takes the train to Randolph street. Getting off at Millennium Station and walking down to Starbucks to get a large peppermint mocha and a breakfast sandwich before he crosses the street to get in line for the ice skate rentals. He looks at the people already on the ice and smiles. He can't wait to get on it. Some exercise is just what he needs to get his mind of things.

His gaze slides to the line in front of him as it moves forward and he nearly drops his coffee and chokes on his food. There is Jong Suk. Standing ten feet away. Completely in his own little world. Woo Bin can't take his eyes off him. Jong Suk has his headphones in and his attention is divided between the ice rink and his sketch pad. He draws a little and looks up, draws a little and looks up. It makes Woo Bin smile. Even now, he's dedicating his time to the thing he loves.

Woo Bin feels incompetent compared to Jong Suk. What has Woo Bin doing for his dream? Working in Macy's going out for go see's maybe every other month. Woo Bin shakes the thought out of his head and his eyes return to Jong Suk. The line moves forward and Jong Suk intuitively moves with it. Woo Bin wants to laugh. How can someone be so engrossed in drawing and still be relatively aware of what's going on around him?

The time passes quickly with Woo Bin trying to stare casually though he doesn't think it's working. The line moves slowly but Woo Bin can barely tell and all too soon Jong Suk is being brought into the building on the side to rent his ice skates. Jong Suk puts his sketchbook in his bag and when he walks in Woo Bin can see him look around and head for the lockers on the left side before he disappears from sight.

Woo Bin hops from foot to foot anxious to see Jong Suk again. But then an announcement goes over the sound system cutting off the Christmas music. Something Woo Bin can't quite catch over the noise of the crowd since English isn't his first language. Everyone gets off the ice and returns their skates and the Zamboni comes out to resurface the ice. Woo Bin along with a big chunk of the line is ushered into the building as well to rent skates. Woo Bin looks around trying to find Jong Suk the cramped small room as he takes off his shoes, get the skates and pays for them but he finds it hopeless with so many people. 

He waits in the small side room warming up before going back into the cold. The Zamboni leaves the ice and he waddles to the end of the line forming at the entrance of the rink. When he gets on he laughs lightly. He loves the feeling of gliding across the ice. It's one of this favorite things about winter in Chicago or malls in Korea.

Still smiling, he turns and skates backwards viewing all the people skating towards him. A few kids hanging onto the wall smiling at their friends or parents, some amazing skaters that race past him and nearly knock others over, couples holding hands and friends skating and laughing. It warms his heart and he loves it. He turns back around and skates off flying past others on the inner part of circle of people and glides around the bend.

He almost runs right into someone and he watches as the guy scrambles and nearly falls. He still can't get his feet under him and Woo Bin feels bad for him. He skates passed the guy and turns around in front of him and offers him a hand.

"Thank you," the guy says and looks up. Woo Bin is floored. How did he not recognized the jacket or the red hair peeking out from the black beanie. 

"I-it's no problem," Woo Bin stutters in English. He lets go of Jong Suk's hand as soon as the other looks stable and he looks away.

"Ah, Woo Bin, right," Jong Suk asks in English when his eyes finally land on the taller form in front of him.

"Yea," he replies switching back to Korean. It's easier. He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly and looks at Jong Suk. He's struggling again just standing still as people pass them on both sides. Jong Suk smiles and tries to skate toward the edge to grip the railing but nearly falls again.

"Would you like some help?"

Jong Suk smiles gratefully at Woo Bin and nods. Woo Bin grabs Jong Suk's hand and pulls him to the edge skating to it slowly at a break in the crowd. Jong Suk reaches for the rail his but sticking out and his long legs at awkward angles on the blades. Woo Bin can't help but laugh.

"Yah," Jong Suk jokes, "It's not that funny. I do this every year and I'm never any better."

"You'll never get any better this way," Woo Bin smiles, "I can teach you if you want."

Woo Bin can't wipe the smile off his face. What luck is this? Maybe Jong Suk doesn't like him like that now but that doesn't mean Jong Suk won't grow feelings if they get to know each other. He holds out a hand to Jong Suk and Jong Suk takes it and smiles.

"Sure," he says, "though I think it's a lost cause."

"Nehh," Woo Bin says his voice catching in his throat and becoming more exaggerated, "I think you'll do fine."

"We'll see," Jong Suk replies. 

"Keep your legs and feet straight, okay? And hold onto my shoulders. I'll pull you around and you can get used to it."

"Okay. Are you sure about this," Jong Suk asks. Woo Bin turns around placing the hand he's holding on his shoulder and Jong Suk puts his other hand on Woo Bin's other shoulder.

"Definitely. I taught my sister like this," he replies, "hold on tight."

Woo Bin starts off slowly pulling them away from the wall. Jong Suk makes noises behind him and Woo Bin looks over his shoulder at him. He's got his butt out again and Woo Bin laughs. 

"Stop laughing at me," Jong Suk's voice is shaky and Woo Bin kind of wants to melt again. 

"I'm not, I'm not. Straighten up, you're doing fine."

"Okay. I can do that."

Woo Bin looks over his shoulder and Jong Suk is slowly straightening out and he's smiling as he's getting the hang of being on ice skates. Woo Bin decides to speed up a little bit. 

"Ah," Jong Suk yells and nearly falls instead his arms wrap around Woo Bin's middle in an attempt to save himself. Jong Suk's chest presses against Woo Bin's back. Jong Suk's eyes are squeezed shut as his head rests against Woo Bin's back. 

Woo Bin has gone stiff. He wasn't ready for this. His heart beat races forward and he can feel his body heat up with the blush invading his face. Jong Suk slowly opens his eyes as he realizes he's not face planting in the ice. Woo Bin coughs awkwardly and Jong Suk lets go too fast falling to his ass. 

"Ahhh, apa, apa," he says and tries to get up. 

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?"

"It's not you're fault. I think I'm done trying to learn for the day. Can you help me to the exit?"

"Of course," Woo Bin replies and pulls Jong Suk up leading him slowly to the exit.

Jong Suk hobbles off the ice and Woo Bin follows after him helping him into the building and to the counter. They both take off their skates and get their shoes back.

"You didn't have to do that," Jong Suk smiles.

"Don't worry about it. Would you like to maybe get lunch or something?"

Jong Suk laces his boot up and stands, "Sure. That sounds great. It's the least I could after you helped me so graciously."

Woo Bin smiles and watches at Jong Suk gets his bag out of the locker he rented and walks back over to him. They leave the rental building walking out of the park slowly looking at the snow falling. Woo Bin thinks maybe, just maybe, everything is working out well.


	5. 04

"So where are we going to eat," Jong Suk asks. He's not sure what made him say yes to Woo Bin when he asked to go out to eat. Perhaps it was the way Woo Bin felt when he hugged him; solid and real and warm. Things Jong Suk hasn't felt in what feels like forever. Or maybe it was nostalgia for home. Either way he's happy he said yes. It's been so long since he's spent time with someone not from his work and even longer since that person was Korean. He's missed his mother tongue. He wonders if he should get used to spending time with someone. It'd be nice to not always be alone. Jong Suk is pulled out of his thoughts by Woo Bin.

"I really want some Korean food. Especially around this time of year," Woo Bin replies his voice soft. Yes, he thinks, he could definitely get used to this. Someone who understands his homesickness without just telling him to go home if he misses it so much.

"I know what you mean," Jong Suk murmurs. They walk side by side in an awkward silence when Jong Suk's voice dies out. Jong Suk steals glances at Woo Bin through the reflection in the windows lining the building walls.

"So Korea town? Or is there a place around here," Woo Bin tries to continue the conversation.

"I think there's a good place just up the street actually."

"Great, lead the way," Woo Bin holds his arm out in front of him inviting Jong Suk to take the lead. 

"Ah, okay."

They lapse into uncomfortable silence again. Jong Suk wonders when he got so awkward. He doesn't remember being like this with others even on dates. They walk a few blocks to a small Korean restaurant. It's set into the building and you have to go down steps to reach the entrance. It'd be hard to find unless you already knew where it was. The outside is decorated with snow and Christmas lights.

"They have the best deokbokki in Chicago," Jong Suk says walking down the steps and opening the door for Woo Bin. Woo Bin smiles in return and steps down the stairs and through the door.

"Sounds perfect."

They enter the small restaurant. It's also decked out in holiday cheer and it puts a wider smile on Jong Suk's face. He's finally feeling the Christmas spirit for some reason. They seat themselves at a small table near the window. Their heads reach just above street level and the view is weird but nice. Both their stomachs growl when the smells from the kitchen waft towards them. They look at each other and laugh lightly.

"At least I know my food will be welcomed," an older Korean lady says as she walks up to the table, "What can I get you two?"

"We'll have two orders of the deokbokki, please," Woo Bin replies and she walks away, "So how is it you came to Chicago?"

Jong Suk is a little surprised by the question. He didn't think that would be the first thing asked. Maybe what's your age or type of music do you listen to? But this question feels so personal. He isn't sure why but he decides to answer truthfully.

"Mostly to pursue my dream," he replies. Truthful but not quite touching on everything.

"And that is," Woo Bin prompts leaning over the table. He's staring intently at Jong Suk focusing only on him. It makes Jong Suk feel warm. He's missed having someone who was truly interested in him.

"Ah, fashion design. I'm an intern right now."

"Really? That's awesome. Your sketches were great," Woo Bin replies. But immediately flushes and looks away. Jong Suk smiles. Woo Bin is cute but even cuter when he's flustered.

"It's alright. I don't mind that you looked. How about you? What brings you to the windy city?"

"Honestly," Woo Bin looks away for a second and then back at Jong Suk, "I want to become world renown model. Somehow that brought me here. Though I'm not exactly sure how or why."

Jong Suk eyes Woo Bin looking him up and down. Woo Bin shifts uncomfortably under the other's gaze and Jong Suk laughs. 

"I could see it," Jong Suk replies. The waitress sets two glasses of water down in front of them and Jong Suk immediately takes a sip. Woo Bin grabs his own glass and drinks from it setting it down when Jong Suk sets his own down. Woo Bin let's out a chuckle.

"Well tell that to the designers. The few go sees I've been on have turned up nothing."

Jong Suk nods. He likes learning more about Woo Bin. He opens his mouth to ask another question but the food is set down in front of them and he loses his thought. They both dig in and are mostly silent though it's more comfortable.

Jong Suk looks out the window and notices it's stopped snowing. He's suddenly sad about that. Yesterday he'd have given anything for summer again but now, with Woo Bin next to him he doesn't feel so lonely and the snow seems beautiful again.

His thoughts are interrupted by a loud Korean song ringing through the restaurant. He looks up and Woo Bin is reaching for his phone. He answers it and his face falls slightly. He tries to hold the smile but Jong Suk can tell something's up. He tries to only pay attention to his food instead of ease drop on the conversion.

"Ah, Jong Suk-ssi," Woo Bin says and Jong Suk looks up, "I have to go. My worked called and they're short handed. I'm really sorry. Do you mind?"

"Of course not. You've gotta do what you gotta do," Jong Suk smiles. Woo Bin takes out his wallet and flips through it for a few bills to leave for his food. "Don't worry about it. I got the bill."

"Thanks. I had a nice time today," Woo Bin smiles and he's out the door before Jong Suk can say another word. He looks outside again. It's better this way, he tells himself as he leaves a twenty on the table and walks out. It's a nice day out, mid thirties maybe and now that it's stopped snowing the sun is starting to peak through breaks in the clouds. 

Jong Suk continues his day like he normally would. Sketching in random places around the city listening to music through his headphones. The only difference is yelling at himself for getting his hopes up. Why would Woo Bin be any different from the several others who've let him down? Isn't this why he was lonely in the first place? Constantly getting his hopes up for no reason. It was just lunch and some help with ice skating. Nothing special. 

The next few days pass in a blur to Jong Suk. The same boring routine, sketching and work. That's what his life is. At least he loves what he does or doesn't know how he'd make it through. The only noticeable difference to him is the melting snow. It melts slowly and suddenly a warm rain sweeps up from the southern United States and it's gone completely. He doesn't know how feels about this. He wishes he could be sad but at this point he's numb.

He almost doesn't realize it's nearly Christmas until a co-worker points it out asking if he has any special plans. Of course he doesn't but he lied and told her he did. It's easier than the pity he'd see in her eyes if he did. That's how he finds himself in a bar on December 24th (and everyday leading up to now even) with his sketchbook and a scotch.

He's not sure how long he's been there. He hasn't checked the time all day but he gets severely disappointed when the bartender comes up to him and tells him it's closing time. Jong Suk packs up and walks back to his apartment. 

He leaves the bar and is greeted with snow. A light dusting blanketing everything in a soft white. Jong Suk just wishes it would go away. He walks home slowly hands shoved in the pockets of his jacket. Trapped in his thoughts. He's pretty sure he's fallen into a depression. Something that he'd only heard about and never thought would happen to him. He needs to find a way to combat the loneliness that's constantly swelling in his heart like the Han River when the rainy season hits.

He walks up to his building and stops mid step placing his foot down awkwardly. Woo Bin is standing there on his steps. Jong Suk's breath catches in his throat. Woo Bin is holding flowers and hopping from foot to foot. The waves of nervousness roll of Woo Bin hitting Jong Suk fully. Woo Bin raises his hand finger out to press the ringer.

Woo Bin's hand balls up into a fist and he drops it pacing in front of the door a few times before stopping and repeating the process. Jong Suk finds it extremely cute. The ache in his heart ebbs away slightly. He walks up to the steps and coughs looking away. Woo Bin jumps on the spot and Jong Suk can't help the laugh that escapes him. 

"Ah, Jong Suk...ssi. I thought you'd be home. Um. I," Woo Bin stumbles over himself and Jong Suk has to resist the urge to laugh again, "I'll just go. God this is embarrassing."

Jong Suk's eyes widen and he looks at Woo Bin. Woo Bin doesn't return the look as he starts down the steps. Jong Suk grabs his arm. 

"Don't go," he's looking straight ahead he can't face Woo Bin, "Please. Don't go."


	6. 05

Woo Bin curses as soon as he leaves the restaurant. That just had to happen. If he wasn't hurting for some extra cash he'd have said no in a heartbeat. The way Jong Suk's smile falls, his eyes becoming distant and cold, replays over and over in Woo Bin's head and he feels even worse. He closes his eyes on the train trying to blink the image out of existence. He finally got to go on a date, or at least some thing like a date, with Jong Suk and this happens. 

He spends the days leading up to Christmas working and trying to build up courage to go see Jong Suk. He doesn't feel he has the right but he wants to. It takes all day for him to build the courage to go to Jong Suk's house on Christmas Eve. And by the time he gets there it's so late he debates leaving again. 

He stands on the stoop trying not to mangle the flowers he picked up on the way here as an after thought. They're pretty but he almost wants to tear them apart to relieve his nervousness. What if Jong Suk isn't even gay? Just because he likes fashion that doesn't really mean much. Woo Bin sighs. Maybe the flowers are too much. 

No, he thinks, he's going to do what he came here to do. He raises his finger to the doorbell and nearly pushes it before losing his nerve and dropping his hand. He repeats this several times when he hears the cough behind him. He jumps and turns around. Oh shit is the only thing running through his mind. 

"Ah, Jong Suk...ssi. I thought you'd be home. Um. I," Woo Bin stumbles over himself and he could just ram his head against the wall, "I'll just go. God this is embarrassing."

Woo Bin can't look at Jong Suk. He doesn't want to see the possible disgust or even worse, pity that might be there. He walks down the stairs and nearly falls when Jong Suk grabs his bicep. 

"Don't go," Jong Suk's voice is barely a whisper. Woo Bin looks at him and wants nothing more than to pull him into his arms. "Please don't go," Jong Suk says again.

A tear falls from Jong Suk's eye staining his cheek on the way down. Woo Bin can't help himself. He cups Jong Suk's face and wipes the tear away before pulling him into a hug. Woo Bin loves the feeling of having the smaller man in his grasp. He loves that he can wrap his arms around him. That Jong Suk is solid and real and actually there.

He's even more elated when Jong Suk's arms tentatively wrap around Woo Bin's waist. Woo Bin revels in Jong Suk's hands fisting the fabric of his sweater under his jacket. They stay like that for a while. He doesn't know why Jong Suk was crying or why Jong Suk is clinging so hard to him but he doesn't care. Jong Suk buries his head in Woo Bin's shoulder and slight sobs wrack through his body tearing Woo Bin apart. 

Woo Bin comforts himself by knowing that he's comforting Jong Suk right now. He rubs soothing circles around Jong Suk's back until he calms down. Jong Suk pulls away wiping at his eyes and sniffling.

"Sorry," he mumbles.

"It's fine. I'm glad you're okay. Let's go inside. You're gonna catch a cold like this," Woo Bin replies buttoning up Jong Suk's jacket and pulling him up the steps. Jong Suk punches the numbers into the pad to let them in and Woo Bin grabs his hand again. Jong Suk walks up the stairs with an impatient Woo Bin at his heels. They reach the third floor and Jong Suk unlocks his apartment. 

"Don't mind the mess," Jong Suk says pushing open the door. Woo Bin looks around. There are a few pairs of shoes here and there and a blanket thrown over the couch but nothing messy. 

"What mess?"

Jong Suk shrugs off his jacket throwing it on the couch and toes off his shoes, "It seems messy to me."

"You'd hate to see my apartment," Woo Bin mumbles. He takes off his own shoes and follows Jong Suk to the kitchen area of the studio apartment to the right of the door. Jong Suk seems to ignore the comment though. Woo Bin takes off his jacket and hangs it on the chair. 

"Would you like tea or hot chocolate?"

"Hot chocolate sounds great," Woo Bin says and sits at the table watching Jong Suk as he flits about the kitchen. Jong Suk grabs the kettle filling it with water and setting it on the stove to boil. He reaches up flashing a bit of his stomach from under his sweater. Woo Bin looks away until he hears Jong Suk set mugs down on the counter before opening the pantry and grabbing packets of hot chocolate.

There's nothing else to do but wait for the water to boil. Woo Bin watches Jong Suk search for things to keep him busy walking up and down the small kitchen looking at things.

"Are you planning to wear away the floor beneath your feet?"

"What," Jong Suk replies looking up. 

"Why don't you sit don't," Woo Bin says. Maybe small words would be best right now.

"Right."

Jong Suk sits down across from Woo Bin and leans on the table. Jong Suk stares at the kettle on the stove his thumb coming up to poke at his lip. Woo Bin coughs to cover up a laugh. He like seeing Jong Suk perturbed like this. He'd always seemed chic and composed so this pacing and nervousness makes Woo Bin happy to see this side of the other. Even if he's the one possibly causing it.

"If...if you're uncomfortable I can go," Woo Bin suggests.

Jong Suk's eyes land on Woo Bin panicked and wide like a deer caught in the headlights. Woo Bin is doesn't know what to do. He was joking and he definitely wasn't expecting that reaction.

"Hey are you okay," Woo Bin asks.

"Do I look like I'm okay," Jong Suk replies his voice cracking, "I just cried into your shoulder for half an hour. I don't even really know you."

"Right. Stupid question. I'm sorry. If it helps I know you. Well sort of," Woo Bin wants to stuff his foot in his mouth as soon as the words leave his mouth he regrets them. If Jong Suk didn't find him creepy before he definitely did now.

"What do you mean," Jong Suk asks. Woo Bin wishes he could back track but there's no way he'll get out of explaining things now.

"I, um, well. I used to watch you on the train. Not like creepily we just rode a lot together at the same time. And I, uh, I thought you were cute," Woo Bin stumbles through his words. It's not exactly the truth but he isn't about to admit to taking the train at the same time everyday even if he didn't need to just to see Jong Suk.

"Really," Jong Suk asks. Woo Bin gears up for. Prepares for the the hurtful words and looks of terror. Instead he's greeted with a hand gently laid on his. He looks up and Jong Suk is smiling at him.

"That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard. So...does that mean you knew it was my sketchbook?"

Woo Bin nods. He's speechless; unable to form anything coherently enough that he'd want to say it out loud. Jong Suk opens his mouth to say something. The kettle whistles blowing his thought away with the steam as he gets up to turn it off. Woo Bin stands up and follows him. He's not thinking when he comes up behind Jong Suk and wraps his arms around the smaller's frame. 

When Jong Suk doesn't protest his arms tighten the hold and he puts his head on Jong Suk's shoulder. He's so happy to be here like this. He'd go as far as to say this is the best Christmas ever. Jong Suk fidgets in Woo Bin's arms and Woo Bin lets go backing up a bit. 

Jong Suk turns around and wraps his arms loosely around Woo Bin's neck looking up at him. Woo Bin let's the moment sweep him away. He isn't aware he's leaning down towards Jong Suk's lips until he can clearly see the dilated pupil of Jong Suk's eye and they're touching, kissing. Jong Suk smiles into the kiss and presses into it and Woo Bin's hands come up to rest on Jong Suk's hips.

They break away after a few minutes. Both panting, flushed and hot but they don't pull out of each other's arms. Jong Suk rests his forehead against Woo Bin's shoulder and pulls him close.

"I," Jong Suk starts but throat closes it off and he has to start again, "Thank you."

"For what," Woo Bin whispers. He's afraid speaking any louder would ruin the moment.

"Just thank you," Jong Suk murmurs into the material of Woo Bin's shirt. Woo Bin still isn't sure why he's being thanked but he'll take it. Woo Bin leans down and kisses the top of Jong Suk's head.

"No problem."

"So, um, I was wondering."

"Hmm," Woo Bin replies. Jong Suk pulls away to look up at Woo Bin biting his lip.

"Would you want to go out sometime?"

Woo Bin smiles, "I thought we already were."

He kisses Jong Suk again pressing him into the counter. He nibbles lightly on Jong Suk's full bottom lip before pressing his tongue against it and Jong Suk opens his mouth. There tongues dance together until Woo Bin can feel his pants grow a little tight. He pulls away.

"You're right. We already are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. Well technically this could be the last chapter. But it's not. The next chapter is basically going to be PWP so you don't have to read it if you don't want to. You can go to the next part in the Seasons in Chicago series or the next chapter. It's up to you. Thoughts?


	7. Final

Jong Suk coughs and tries to pull away before Woo Bin can feel Jong Suk's dick hardening against his thigh. Woo Bin just pulls him closer again. Jong Suk collides full with Woo Bin's tall form and from the sudden stiffening of Woo Bin, Jong Suk can tell he felt it. Jong Suk's cheeks flush more and he tries to pull away again mumbling apologies. 

"Yah, you haven't even given me my Christmas present," Woo Bin states, his face scrunching up in mock anger.

Jong Suk struggles to find his voice; it comes out in a hoarse whisper, "It's not Christmas yet, but what do you want?"

Woo Bin glances at his watch and smiles, "It's passed midnight. Definitely Christmas."

"You still haven't said what you wanted."

"You of course," Woo Bin replies. Jong Suk doesn't even mind how greasy it sounds. He's too distracted. Woo Bin captured his lips again with his hands moving from Jong Suk's hips to reach down and cup his ass before giving each cheek a rough squeeze. Jong Suk groans and Woo Bin smiles against Jong Suk's lips.

Woo Bin leans into Jong Suk even more pressing the younger against the counter. Jong Suk's fingers curl in the hair at the base of Woo Bin's neck. Jong Suk groans again when Woo Bin's hands glide up from his butt under his shirt ghosting over the skin of his back. Woo Bin's hands come around to the front tracing over the soft skin of Jong Suk's stomach. 

Pulling Jong Suk from the counter, Woo Bin walks backwards with Jong Suk guiding him to the bed. Woo Bin turns them around and lets Jong Suk drop on the bed before crawling on top and kissing him again. The kiss is sweet and ends quickly. 

"Do you really want this, too," Woo Bin asks. Jong Suk smiles.

"Definitely," he replies stretching his neck up to bring Woo Bin back into a kiss. That's all the go ahead Woo Bin needs. His hands push up Jong Suk's shirt revealing his stomach and chest. He shivers from the sudden cold and Woo Bin starts playing with his nipples grazing his fingers over them slowly. Jong Suk pulls on Woo Bin's shirt and Woo Bin moves to let him pull the material over his head revealing the defined muscles of Woo Bin's stomach and back.

Jong Suk traces the lines with his fingers raising goose bumps on Woo Bin's skin. Woo Bin retaliates by kissing down Jong Suk's Jaw. Jong Suk moans loudly when Woo Bin sucks on his neck just below his ear. Woo Bin runs his teeth down the mark he leaves sending shudders down Jong Suk's spine.

Woo Bin detaches to pull Jong Suk's sweater off and attacks his nipple with his mouth. Jong Suk moans again his body more sensitive than he remembers from his last relationship. His own hands roam further down Woo Bin's body. His finger tips teasing the skin right above Woo Bin's jeans. Woo Bin growls. He doesn't take teasing well and Jong Suk smirks at him. 

Rising to the challenge, Woo Bin sits up unbuttoning Woo Bin's jeans and pulling them off the younger taking Jong Suk's boxers with them. Woo Bin grins evilly when he sees just how hard Jong Suk is already. He grazes his fingers down the hot skin of Jong Suk's cock barely touching it. Jong Suk groans again and immediately regrets teasing Woo Bin.

Jong Suk cups Woo Bin through his jeans making Woo Bin moan though the victory is short lived when Woo Bin takes Jong Suk's cock fully in his hand and gives it a slow stroke up and down. Jong Suk gasps the long needed touch taking his breathe away. 

Trembling hands reach out to unbutton Woo Bin's jeans and it takes several attempts to get the button through the hole but he does it and pulls them down Woo Bin's hips. Woo Bin moans louder when Jong Suk cups him again through his boxers rubbing and squeezing it.

Woo Bin pushes his pants the rest of the way off followed by his boxers before leaning down and taking Jong Suk's dick in his mouth. He swirls his tongue over the tip before taking the rest of his length in his mouth. Woo bin presses his tongue flat against Jong Suk's dick as he bobs his head up and down. Jong Suk's moans don't stop. They merge together pausing only when Jong Suk has to take a breathe. Jong Suk needs to grip something to keep him grounded so his fingers thread into Woo Bin's hair. 

Much too soon for Jong Suk, Woo Bin pulls away. Jong Suk whines pulling a sexy half smile from Woo Bin. Woo Bin crawls back up Jong Suk's body kissing his way up until he reaches Jong Suk's lips capturing them in another passionate kiss. 

Woo Bin pulls away and looks down at Jong Suk, "Do you have-"

"Top drawer," Jong Suk says pointing to the nightstand on the left. Woo bin leans over stretching his long arm out to open the drawer and search around it before closing on a small, cold bottle. He pulls it out and closes the drawer.

Woo Bin kiss Jong Suk again. Jong Suk tries to hold Woo Bin to him when the older sits up. He can't get enough of his lips but woo Bin manages to pull away chuckling lightly. Woo Bin squeezes a generous amount of lube on his fingers warming it up before spreading it out. He looks down at Jong Suk again.

"Are you sure?"

Jong Suk rolls his eyes, "just do it, you idiot. If I didn't want it I'd tell you."

Woo Bin smiles again nodding. He pulls up Jong Suk's legs so they're bent and spread giving him a good view. He pushes a finger in slowly working it around and letting Jong Suk get used to it before pushing in a second and scissoring the smaller man beneath him. He pushes a third finger in pumping them in and out.

Jong Suk gets impatient and starts whining, "Woo Bin."

"Alright, alright," he replies sitting up. He lubes up his cock and looks at Jong Suk. Jong Suk nods for him to continue. Woo Bin pushes Jong Suk's legs towards the younger's chest and Jong Suk grabs them holding them in place. Woo Bin slow pushes in and Jong Suk groans at being filled. Woo Bin is definitely bigger than the three fingers used to prepare him and he's feeling the slight burn.

Almost completely inside, Woo Bin stills to let Jong Suk adjust. It takes several minutes but then Jong Suk rolls his hips on Woo Bin's cock and Woo bin can't hold himself back any longer. He pulls out and slowly pushes back in. He gains momentum with each thrust and Jong Suk's groans turn into moans. 

Woo Bin tries to move around looking for that sweet spot and when he can't find it decides to change positions. He grabs Jong Suk's left leg and places it on his right shoulder making Jong Suk turn on his side slightly. Jong Suk's other leg pressed flat against the bed. 

Woo Bin kneads Jong Suk's thighs as he starts thrusting again and the higher pitch in Jong Suk's moans tell Woo Bin he's found what he was looking for. Woo Bin thrusts get faster and more erratic while his hand alternates kneading Jong Suk's thighs and stroking his dick. 

Jong Suk can feel his orgasm closing in on him as his vision blurs and he has a hard time focus on anything but the heat pooling in his stomach ready to be released. Woo Bin starts stroking his cock again and he tries to warn him but it doesn't work. He comes on his own stomach and Woo Bin's hand. 

All his muscles clench and he can feel Woo Bin now more than ever. Woo Bin thrusts a few more times before coming inside Jong Suk and collapsing on him trying to catch his breathe. Jong Suk runs his fingers through Woo Bin's sweater hair lifting it off the older's forehead. Woo Bin smiles at him lifting just enough to press a small kiss to Jong Suk's lips.

"That was," Jong Suk starts his words breathless and cut short, "that was. Wow."

He can feel Woo Bin smile against his neck. Jong Suk has never felt happier than he has at this moment. He can't stop his fingers from touching Woo Bin to try and believe he's there, in his arms. He's having a hard time believing that this has actually happened.

"Stop," Woo Bin's muffled voice wafts through the air. Jong Suk's heart stops he thinks and he stops breathing. Woo Bin continues, "you're going to put me to sleep. We should clean up first."

Jong Suk releases his breathe in a whoosh, "right."

Neither makes a move to get up. Jong Suk looks out the window at the still falling snow. It seems prettier than it did just a few short hours ago and more comforting. Woo Bin shifts and Jong Suk knows he's looking at him but Jong Suk can't tear his eyes away just yet.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking about winter's design."


End file.
